s1914fandomcom-20200213-history
Game Mechanics 101
Intro This guide has been written to help those who need to brush up on game mechanics. This article is intended for newcomers and somewhat experienced players. See Game Mechanics 102 for more advanced stuff. This guide is intended for users of the Java UI not the Old UI. Though some information here is still useful for old UI users. Building As soon as you spawn you should build recruiting offices, unless on historic map. On the historic map don't build recruiting offices in provinces with low population. When you move your cursor over a province dot or box a menu pops up which displays the population more humans the more population. So for the other maps just click on the province dot, which takes you to the province and click near the recruiting office area to build it. Build recruiting offices everywhere. Later on you should build barracks in all double resource provinces. Build workshops and upgrade them to factories when the time comes. Level 2 workshops can be upgraded to factories on day 8. Group Your Forces Don't spread your forces too thin. Group them into division or larger, yet don't have only one massive battlegroup. To move your forces click on the pin or unit icon. A menu pops up giving you the option to issue move or attack orders. Remember to issue move orders when crossing through allied areas. Use attack orders when you wish to attack. Declaring War or Sneak Attack To officially declare war in this game, go into diplomacy and switch your slider with a nation to war. The Daily European will state that you declared war. If you'd rather sneak attack, issue an attack order on a nation. A pop-up will try to deter you from doing an undeclared war; just click Yes and follow through with the attack. Resources Remember to balance your resources. You need to meet all resource demands. Being out of gas will lower morale slower than having no grain but don't underestimate the importance of balancing your resorces. Being out of oil will have a negative affect on mobillization. No grain lowers troops morale at a fast rate. Use the stock market to sell and buy resources. Sell or trade resources you have a large surplus of. Trade Partnerships A trade partnership can be mutally benefical to both sides. Perhaps you are an American nation on the Great War map and need oil. Someone in African needs wood and has plenty of oil. You trade and manage to balance your resources better, both growing stronger then you would have with unbalanced resources. Alliances Unless a game states that it is "deathmatch" or "free-for-all" you should form alliances with nations. More information on this can be found in Alliance Theory. Spies Intelliences spies can be used to intercept messages, reveal a few armies, reveal province information, and how much resources a nation has. Intellience spies are often seen as not aggressive unlike Economical Sabotage or Military Sabotage spies. Only place Economical and Miltary Sabotage spies on your foes, as placing them on a neutral country will provoke a war. Military Sabotage spies do the following; destroy upgrades, delay production times, and reveal all armies. Economical Sabotage spies do the following; destroy resources, and steal money. Counter Spies; These spies increase the likelyhood of catching spies in your country. Once you are in province view from clcking on the dot or box you can hire spies from there. Remember not to squander your money until you can't pay your spies. If this happens the country you were spying on welcomes your former spy to their service! Diversifing Your Army Don't just build four railguns when you only have 40k oil. Your forces should be diversified. Don't have just bombers and railguns as your advanced units. Attacking Battleships with Troops Don't attack battleships with troops, it's a dumb play. If your enemy has got three battleships and your just troops and a few artillery. Try to get the artillery within range of the battleships. Bombers vs. Railguns Which is better and why. Well I'd say that both got their pros and cons. Bombers have more range, must be placed on a aerodome and can take damage while bombarding. That means troops can inflict a small amount of damage on bombers, without being in hand-to-hand combat range. Bombers make a much better offensive weapon than a railgun since you only need a aerodome to operate them rather then many railways. Railguns don't take damage from troops if not in hand-to-hand combat range. Their range is smaller than bombers and they inflict half the damage. Railguns must be on a railway. Railguns are more of a defensive weapon than a offensive weapon. In some cases when you have a country low on coal, bombers are a good alternative to railguns. Remember to stack bombers and fighters to make them inflict more damage. Submarines These are unseen by the other nations unless a bomber/fighter spots them, or someone gets reveal all armies on you, or you have Share Map with someone. These submarines can't bombard but are great for getting rid off battleships. Submarines cost a fraction of the cost of a battleship make them a cost effective alternative when low on resources. Light Crusiers These are short ranged alternatives to battleships. Stack these in groups since they are weak in damage. Balloons These are used for scouting enemy forces only. They are uttery useless in combat. Balloons have a large field of vision. Fortresses Build them wisely. There are unnneeded on coastal provinces. If your low on iron don't build level 5 fortresses and every province. Stockpiling Don't stockpile too much! If you got 60k grain build more barracks. If you got 200k oil build some advanced units. Category:Game Mechanics